


You sweet devil, you!

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: You sweet devil, you!<br/>Rating: M<br/>For: kalina_blue<br/>Summary: Pansy knew it was going to end one day, she just didn't know when.<br/>Pairing: Draco/Pansy<br/>Authors Notes: Written for the community hp_wishes . I think I wrote them this way mainly because I can't see them ever being together after Hogwarts. I don't hate Draco/Pansy, but I just find it easier to write these two this way. Comment and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You sweet devil, you!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You sweet devil, you!  
> Rating: M  
> For: kalina_blue  
> Summary: Pansy knew it was going to end one day, she just didn't know when.  
> Pairing: Draco/Pansy  
> Authors Notes: Written for the community hp_wishes . I think I wrote them this way mainly because I can't see them ever being together after Hogwarts. I don't hate Draco/Pansy, but I just find it easier to write these two this way. Comment and enjoy!

After the war, after the death and the pain and the loss of it all, Pansy Parkison found herself- once more - in bed with Draco Malfoy. However, this day was different. Four months after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Draco and his parents along with countless others had been cleared from any involvement in the Dark Lord's cause. Including Pansy.  
  
Which confused her the most. She had done some things, said some things, that made her worse that Draco. Much worse. But, she supposed, the Ministry must have been going easy on those who had no major involvement and were probably happier with the fact that Voldemort was dead and Harry Potter got his parades.  
  
But today, as Draco lay above her, spent from thier afternoon activity, Pansy saw that glint in his eyes that was all to familiar.  
  
"We're over, aren't we?" she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders and feeling two tears fall out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pans," Draco replied, "my parents think us being together is to hard...think I should settle down in a couple of years. Something about the younger Greengrass sister." Slowly, Draco ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'll always treasure what we had, Pans."  
  
"You're a sweet devil, Draco," Pansy replied, feeling more and more tears run down her face, "A sweet devil inded."


End file.
